


bangkok nights.

by sholovescookies (parkseonghee)



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cigarettes, F/F, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Making Out, Motorcycles, Probably ooc, Strangers to Lovers, and gets lost, but it didn't really help, i am supposed to be sleeping right now but who cares, i just googled some things to make myself look smarter, idek, jisoo travels to Bangkok, kind of, lisa bambam and ten are some kind of biker gang, or thailand itself for that matter, tbh i don't know anything about bangkok, there's always time for fanfictions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkseonghee/pseuds/sholovescookies
Summary: Jisoo travels to Bangkok. While searching for her hotel, she gets lost and doesn't know what to do. Luckily, a beautiful girl on a motorcycle and her friends decide to help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't know anything about Thailand or Bangkok, I looked almost everything up for this fic. If you feel offended by this story in any way, tell me and I will try to fix it immediately!  
> Also not beta'd

 Jisoo left the Survanabhuni airport terminal and was greeted with a wave of heat and buzzing noise. She groaned in frustration as she realized she had no idea where to go and went to look for map of the airport. Her suitcase was trailing behind her, making strange noises which worried Jisoo a bit. Hopefully it wouldn't break down before she arrived at the hotel.  
  
After about twenty minutes of aimlessly roaming around the airport and not finding a single map, Jisoo decided to ask one of the taxi drivers she had seen outside how to get downtown without taking a taxi. She knew it seemed a bit ironic, but with the booking of her hotel room she had been sent a free railway ticket which was valid the whole five days she would be staying in Bangkok, so why the hell would she spend money on an expensive taxi ride if she could use the railway, even if she had the money?  
  
She approached a young, nice looking man who was sitting in a taxi and knocked on the window. The man immediately rolled down said window and gave her a smile, "Sa wat dii." Jisoo smiled back at him, quietly repeating the greeting. She had learned some basic Thai before her trip to at least understand a tiny bit of what the people here were saying.  
  
Then she asked him in English, "I don't speak Thai very well, is it okay if we speak English instead?" The man nodded and Jisoo let out a small sigh of relief. "This might seem a bit rude to ask you, but how do I get downtown without taking a taxi? I mean, I have a railway ticked but where is the station?"  
  
The man was very friendly to her and explained everything to her in great detail, and Jisoo thanked him sincerely before turning around and walking in the direction the man had told her the ARL station, the Airport Railway Link station, was. When she reached it, it was unexpectedly crowded. She had known that it would be crowded, but to this extreme? She barely had enough space to turn around when the train arrived and she realized she was standing on the wrong side of the platform.  
  
It took a lot longer than one would think to cross the platform, and Jisoo was barely able to squeeze into the jammed train. From where she was standing inside, she had a good view at the map that was displayed on a rather big screen above the opposite door. The man had told her that the ARL was the "red line" on the maps, and Jisoo had no trouble identifying it on the map and the station the train had just left was also named after the airport, so she had no problem with that, either. He had also told her to get off at Makkasan, which was only five stops away from the airport.  
  
It took some time for the train to arrive at said station and Jisoo was sure they weren't supposed to take that long but due to an electrical error the train had been unable to leave Hua Mak for fifteen minutes. So when Jisoo finally got off the train, she was relieved. She had to take another train to reach her final destination, Asok, but that was only one stop away, so she could live with that.  
  
After changing the train and riding the MRT Blue Line to Asok, she was happy to leave the railway behind and stepped into the Bangkok city life. The streets were absolutely jammed and Jisoo was glad that she did, in fact, take the railway and not the taxi because she surely wouldn't have arrived yet. The sidewalk was packed as well and it was kind of hard for Jisoo to navigate through the crowds with her suitcase trailing behind, but she handled it quite well.  
  
She strolled down the main street, or she supposed it was one of the main streets, and also looked into a few shops. She wasn't really keen on buying anything, but when she spotted the small accessory shop squished between a big department store and a wedding dress boutique, she could not resist its charm and entered it.  
  
Inside it was very cramped with tons of souvenirs, accessories and clutter. The old woman sitting behind the counter greeted her in Thai and Jisoo greeted her back, bowing slightly before going further into the shop. Small bracelets and necklaces were lining the walls, racks filled with hats and sunglasses in front of them while the walls at the back were lined with shelves which were filled with small figures, travel guides and other small souvenirs. One bracelet in particular had caught Jisoo's interest, it was purple, hand-braided, with small, colourful glass beads. She took it to the counter and paid for it, giving the old lady a bright smile and a small bow before leaving the shop.  
  
She would put the bracelet on later, she thought, so she but it into the small side pocket of her suitcase along with her wallet which she had taken out to pay for the bracelet. She then took her mobile phone out of another of her suitcase's small zip-pockets and unlocked it. Evening was already approaching she realized when she looked at the time. She also felt a little hungry, so she started looking for a place to eat at.  
  
After a little while of searching she found a food stand that sold Som Tam, a green papaya salad. She ordered a dish, paying with the last cash she had in her wallet. She quickly finished it and continued exploring the city. About half an hour later, her legs started getting tired and her suitcase started to annoy her. So she took out her wallet once again. She searched for the directions to her hotel she had printed out in case she got lost, but somehow the piece of paper was nowhere to be found.  
  
She groaned, then took out her phone to use the internet, but her phone battery was dead. She let out a defeated sigh, then decided to just ask some passer-bys for directions. First she asked a middle-aged man who simply ignored her when she started talking, the next was a friendly looking, older woman who did not speak English. Jisoo asked a couple her age, but they did not seem to know the hotel, a father with his son both gave her different directions and couldn't agree on which was the right way to go.  
  
Another hour later and her feet started to hurt. She leaned against a wall, waiting for a taxi to come so she could just let herself be driven to the hotel. Suddenly she heard loud engine noises and three motorcycles drove past her. Jisoo quickly acted and waved her arms at them and yelled to get their attention. Maybe they could help her.  
  
One of the motorcyclists seemed to hear her because he stopped, yelled something over the noise at the others and turned around, driving towards Jisoo. About a meter in front of her he stopped and climbed from his motorcycle, taking off his helmet. He revealed a handsome face, raven hair and pierced ears. Jisoo bowed at him, then continued to ask, "Do you speak English?" The young man in front of her grinned and nodded. "Sure thing, the other two do, too."  
  
Coming up behind him was another young man, about the same age, his hair a little longer and platinum blonde, almost white, instead of raven, and a girl, probably the same age as Jisoo with light blonde hair and dark roots. All three of them were wearing black leather jackets and black, ripped jeans. Jisoo felt a little out of place with her designer summer dress and expensive sandals compared to them.  
  
"What's the matter?", the girl asked in English as she eyed Jisoo, coming closer to the raven haired man and laid an arm around his shoulder, leaning on him.  
  
"I'd like to ask you for directions," the Korean girl said quietly, eyes fixed to the ground. She somehow felt uncomfortable asking the three for help now, but they were her last chance. "Directions to where?", the blond boy asked, toying with the helmet in his hand.  
  
"To the Chatrium Riverside Hotel," Jisoo answered, finally lifting her gaze to look directly into the girls dark eyes who let out an impressed whistle. "Are you some rich CEO's little princess daughter or how can you afford such an expensive hotel?", she asked, then eyed Jisoo's outfit and answered the question herself, "Yeah, you definitely have a rich daddy." The black haired girl's cheeks turned flaming red at that and she was about to turn around and leave when she felt a hand on her bare shoulder. "Hey, I'm just teasing. My dad also makes a lot of money, how do you think I could afford such an expensive motorcycle," she pointed at the sleek black, quite expensive looking one the blond man was currently leaning against, "These punks are jealous because mine costs about thrice as much as their two motorcycles together." She then let out a small laugh and Jisoo could swear her knees were turning to jelly just from hearing that laugh.  
  
"Oh, you can call me Lisa by the way, and this is Ten," she pointed to the raven haired guy, then at the other, "and this is Bambam." She held out her gloved hand and Jisoo took it hesitantly, mumbling a quiet "Jisoo". Why did she feel so flustered in the presence of the other girl? Normally Jisoo was full of confidence, but right now she felt smaller than she had ever felt before.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Jisoo. So about the hotel, that's about five kilometers away from here, so I won't give you any directions," Jisoo's shoulders slumped at that, "But I'll give you a ride. It's getting late and the city's not save for such a pretty girl at night, especially when it's getting dark." The guys laughed at that, but both of the immediately stopped when they saw the look Lisa was giving them.  
  
"But what about my suitcase?", Jisoo then asked, eying the motorcycles. "That's no problem," Lisa smirked, "Bambam will safely deliver it to the hotel." Bambam stared at her with big eyes, looking like he wanted to protest, but then slowly nodded and Jisoo handed him her suitcase.  
  
Lisa lead her to her motorcycle and pushed the helmet into her hands. "Put that on and get on," she ordered Jisoo as she climbed onto it. Jisoo struggled a bit with the helmet, but then quickly got on behind Lisa. The blonde started the engine and the black head slung her arms around the other's waist. Lisa was quite a bit taller than her she noticed sitting behind her. Even though she could barely see anything because the helmet was a bit too big, she enjoyed the ride nonetheless.  
  
Only a couple minutes later they pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. Jisoo was impressed at how luxurious the whole place looked and climbed off the motorcycle. Lisa got off, too, and stood beside her. Bambam and Ten then pulled into the parking lot behind them and Jisoo lifted the helmet off her head, running a hand through her hair afterwards.  
  
"That's one impressive building," Ten said and Jisoo could only agree: The building had at least 25 floors, floor-length windows decorating the front, and a gigantic pool was visible behind it. Jisoo took her suitcase from Bambam and bowed to the group, "Thank you for the ride." Ten and Bambam nodded and smiled and were already getting back onto her motorcycles when Lisa said to Jisoo, "I'm going to bring you inside." Jisoo's eyes widened, but she did not complain. Why would she?  
  
The two walked to the entrance door and were greeted with a gigantic lobby when they stepped inside. The smaller girl made her way to the counter and did all the necessary paperwork to check in. It only took a couple of minutes before she and Lisa were in the elevator, on their way to the eighteenth floor of the building.  
  
The ride was quiet, Jisoo did not dare do say anything while Lisa mustered her from head to toe. A little 'ding' signaled them that they had arrived on the right floor and the doors opened. The girls stepped outside and made their way to Jisoo's room. Jisoo opened the door and let herself and Lisa in.  
  
The door was barely shut and Jisoo already found herself pressed against it, Lisa's hot mouth on hers. She let out a small, surprised gasp but then she kissed her back, her eyes automatically closing as her hands found their way into Lisa's blonde hair. Suddenly she felt the taller's tongue licking her lower lip and she opened her mouth a bit, giving Lisa the chance to deepen the kiss. Small moans escaped Jisoo's lips and she could almost hear her own heart pounding. Lisa's hands found their way to the other's face, holding it in place. Jisoo might have felt uncomfortable if it wasn't for the others soft lips on her own, which strangely felt so right to her, and she couldn't even explain why that was.  
  
They soon moved from the door to the king-sized double bed in the middle of the room, shortly breaking the kiss to breathe. Jisoo was now laying on her back on top of the covers, and Lisa above her. Then they kissed again, and the smaller girl's hands were roaming at Lisa's sides and pulling at the thick leather jacket. They broke the kiss once again, this time so Lisa could sit up a bit and pull off the jacket a little clumsily. Jisoo giggled a bit at that and Lisa leaned back down, bumping their noses together as she connected their lips again.  
  
They stayed like this for a while, kissing, little moans and gasps escaping their throats. Lisa was the first to break the kiss and she climbed off of Jisoo, reaching for her jacket. The Korean girl was a bit confused as the taller put her jacket back on and opened the balcony door to step outside.   
  
She quickly followed her, leaning against the railing beside her as her gaze was locked on the beautiful skyline ahead. Lisa next to her took a pack of cigarettes and a lighter out of her pocket and lit herself a cigarette before taking a long drag and exhaling the smoke. She offered one to Jisoo, but she declined, saying that she did not smoke. The Thai girl nodded and took another drag from her cigarette.  
  
Jisoo then mustered Lisa, her hair messy from the other's hands in it, her lips a bit swollen from her lips on Jisoo's own, her cheeks flushed a bit from the heat. And Jisoo though that she was truly beautiful, and she wouldn't mind turning that stranger into not-so-much of a stranger but more of a lover.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nobody would have ever thought there would ever be a second chapter to this, not even i. but, after almost one year of not updating or posting anything I'm back!! i hope you like it.
> 
> disclaimer: this is not yet completely edited so i apologize for any mistakes. also the characters are probably ooc.

A fresh breeze of the nightly air blew into Jisoo's face and tousled Lisa's already messy hair. The two of them were still standing on the balkony of Jisoo's eighteenth floor hotel room, enjoying the magnificent view they had over the city.

"Won't your friends be worried about you for being gone for so long?", Jisoo asked, propping her right arm up on the railing and resting her chin on her palm as she mustered Lisa, who took a drag from her cigarette and blew the smoke into the air.

"Probably. But they are big boys and will not think that you murdered me or something. They'll eventually get what's going on.", the blonde said as she looked up to the sky. 

Jisoo hummed and took a step away from the railing, deliberating whether or not she should get a little closer to Lisa or not, so she just stood there awkwardly. Lisa turned her head to face her and gave her an amused look. 

"What are you thinking about?"

When the Korean girl still didn't answer, Lisa snapped her fingers in front of her face. "Hey, you still here?", she asked, a grin on her lips.

Jisoo gently shook her head to clear her thoughts, then gave Lisa a small smile. "Yeah, I was just lost in my thoughts. But it's nothing important." 

She took a small step in Lisa's direction, then leaned against the railing again, resting her arms on it just so her and the other girl's elbows would gently touch.

"Bangkok really is beautiful.", the black haired girl said while she let her eyes wander across the sky line of the city in front of them. The other nodded and took another drag from her cigarette.

"Why'd you come up to my room with me?", Jisoo then asked out of nowhere, confusing herself as to why she would ask such a question in a moment like this and hoping that the blonde hadn't heard her.

"To be honest, I don't really know. You seemed interesting, I think I just wanted to get to know you, get to know why such a pretty girl like you travels alone to Bangkok. But I guess it isn't appropriate for me to ask such questions now, seeing that I kissed you and stuff." Lisa sighed, then turned to Jisoo, "I'm sorry for just attacking you like this. The kissing, I mean. I don't know what I was thinking."

Jisoo shook her head, "No, it's alright, I don't mind. I mean, I probably should? But it was... quite nice?" 

Those words made Lisa snort. "Quite nice, huh?", she asked in a mocking tone with a grin on her lips, "So should we do it again, then?"

"No. I mean... we could, but I want to get to know you first."

Lisa raised her eyebrows, then shrugged. "If that's what you wanna do, I'm not complaining. I was almost certain you would kick me out right now, but I guess I was wrong there."

The two girls retreated back into the hotel room, leaving the door to the balkony wide open so the room would cool down a little. Jisoo sat down on the king sized bed while Lisa stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, shifting from one foot to the other until the other girl motioned her to sit down on the bed with her. The blonde slowly walked over to the bed and plopped down next to Jisoo.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Uh... You know, I just wanted to get to know you. Firstly just the basics, name, age, hobbies and so on. Maybe hold conversations that are a bit deeper. Talk about things you like."

Lisa nodded, then said, "My name's Lalisa, but please keep calling me Lisa. I'm 21 and was born and raised here in Bangkok. I love dancing and singing and riding my motorcycle. Pleased to meet you." After that she jokingly bowed her head, which received a laugh from Jisoo and a weak hit on her shoulder.

The Korean girl then gathered herself and put on a serious face before introducing herself, "My name is Jisoo Kim, I am 23 years old and I was born and raised in Seoul, South Korea by two loving parents. My father is the CEO of a construction company based in Seoul while my mother works as a dentist. I am currently here in Bangkok because I am supposed to meet the CEO af a company based here in Bangkok to ask him for a partnership in an upcoming project my father is planning, but he himself is currently on a business trip to Japan so he asked me to do it for him."

After a few seconds of silence, both girls burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of the moment.

"My father is the chairman of a company producing motorcycles, that's why I have such an expensive model. My mother doesn't live with us anymore since my parents got divorced when I was about ten years old.", Lisa explained, still laughing quietly. 

Jisoo's facial expression quickly changed at that and she was about to say something along the lines of "I'm sorry to hear about your mother, do you still keep contact?", but before she could even open her mouth, Lisa waved her hands at her.

"You don't need to feel sorry for me, I never really got along with my mother anyway. It's better this way, my dad deserves someone better. But he's still looking for the one. Eventually, he'll find them."

The other girl gave her another slightly concerned look before nodding and quickly changing the topic of the conversation.

The two girls spent the whole night talking about everything and anything and fell asleep next to each other in the early hours of the morning, still fully clothed.

Jisoo was the first to wake up again. She opened her eyes to Lisa sleeping next to her, her blonde hair tangled and her face half-hidden in the pillow she was sleeping on. The Korean girl blinked a few times because the sunlight shining through the big windows blinded her. Silently, she mustered the sleeping form on the bed beside her, traced her every edge with her eyes while a small smile formed on her lips. 

Lisa really was beautiful, more beautiful than any girl Jisoo had seen before. But it wasn't just that Lisa had a pretty face and a nice body. Jisoo found the way Lisa's legs were tangled with each other while she slept beautiful, the way her hair was a complete mess but still looked like it could have been straight out of a fashion magazine, the little frown that seemed to be her resting sleep face. Everything about Lisa was just stunningly beautiful.

And not to forget about her beautiful mind. The Thai girl was just as in love with music as Jisoo was, she aspired to pursue a musical career and had temporarily lived in South Korea as a trainee, although she had forgotten almost all Korean she knew by now, but had to go back to Thailand after her grandmother fell sick and she needed to take care of her since her father had been too caught up with work to take proper care of his mother. But Lisa said she didn't regret going back to Thailand - quite the opposite. She had pursued her interest in motorcycles, found new friends, was part of a local dance group and earned money as a dance instructor while studying music at a high-class university in Bangkok, looking forward to become a producer or something similar.

They had talked about their shared love for poetry, about how they thought the earth had been created, their beliefs and their wishes for humanity. Everything about Lisa just seemed perfect to Jisoo.

The Korean girl was brought back to reality when Lisa rolled over and accidentally hit her in the face with her elbow. Jisoo first let out a surprised shriek and shot up, then a low moan when pain shot through her nose where Lisa had hit her.

The other girl was woken up by the sudden sound and immediately sat up and started cursing when she looked at Jisoo, who was absolutely confused by Lisa's reaction until she felt something hot drip from her nose and realized she was bleeding.

The Thai girl sprinted to the bathroom and returned a few seconds later with some tissues, which she handed Jisoo. Luckily it didn't take long for the bleeding to stop but Lisa kept apologizing and begging for forgiveness while the other told her it was no big deal and that she didn't have to apologize.

After the incident the two girls found themselves on the bed again, sitting opposite of each other with crossed legs.

"We should get changed.", Jisoo suggested and Lisa nodded, then hesitated. "I don't have any clothes to change into.", she remarked, but the other shrugged.

"You can just take some of mine, I don't care."

Jisoo only realized what she was saying after the words had already left her mouth and froze. Awkward silence filled the room until Lisa spoke up.

"I think I'm just... gonna go home and get myself ready for the day. We can meet up later again. I'll just, uh, pick you up at 2pm, okay?" Lisa's cheeks had turned a light shade of pink and her voice was not as confident as the night before. She grabbed her jacket and hurried out of the room, soundly slamming the door shut behind her, leaving the other girl startled on the bed.

It took the Korean girl a moment to gather herself and realize what had just happened. She slowly climbed from the bed and sat on the floor, her back against it. The sleek wooden flooring was cold against her skin as a contrast to the hot air that was filling up the room, but she had no strength to lift herself up, close the balkony door and turn on air ventilation. 

How could she mess up something as easy as this? She shouldn't have offered Lisa her clothes, she should have known that it would come across as weird. Lisa had said that she would come pick her up again, but how reliable was that statement? Jisoo wasn't completely sure whether to believe Lisa's words.

After what felt like eternity sitting on the floor, Jisoo managed to stand herself up and trotted to the bathroom. There she stared into the gigantic morror above the sink, stared into her own eyes. She didn't look tired, her hair wasn't a complete mess, her clothes weren't disheveled even though she had slept in them. It just didn't look right. 

She soon realized that she hadn't unpacked anything from her suitcase yet, so she went over to where she had left it the previous night and looked for the most important things she would need for the day, then went back to the bathroom to brush her teeth and do her hair and make-up.

When she was finished, she wanted to check her phone but realized that she had forgotten to charge her phone as well and sighed. She rummaged through her suitcase again and pulled out her phone charger, then plugged it in and charged her phone.

She then wanted to change her clothes, she picked a white floral jumpsuit and replaced the sun dress she was currently wearing with it along with fresh underwear. Jisoo also picked a pair of sunglasses and a straw sunhat to go along with her outfit, put on the bracelet she had bought the previous day, slipped into a pair of cute sandals and grabbed her purse to go out and get breakfast.

She found a small bakery just down the street where she ordered herself some waffles. The waitress was a friendly middle-aged woman who luckily spoke English and, because there were barely any customers, sat down with Jisoo to chit-chat with her so she wouldn't be alone.

Jisoo was grateful for the company and gave her extra tip when she left, along with a tight hug because apparently they already were that close and the promise that she would come to eat breakfast again as soon as she possibly could.

She returned to the hotel at about 1:30pm, where she went up to her room to grab her phone and then explore the city a little more before she had a scheduled meeting with her father's hopefully soon-to-be business partner and hus wive for dinner at a restaurant near the hotel in the evening.

But when she was about to leave the hotel lobby she remembered that Lisa had said she would pick her up at 2pm, so she decided to wait until 2:15pm until she would ultimately leave the hotel. She sat down on one of the elegant chouches in the lobby from where she had a good view on the big clock hanging above the reception table while sipping on a glass of sparkling water she had ordered. 

The minutes passed by painfully slow and Jisoo didn't know what to do with herself, especially after she had emptied the glass, have it be refilled and emptied it again. So at 2:11pm she had had enough of the waiting, returned the empty glass and stepped out into the afternoon heat. 

She walked down the road again, heading in the same direction where the bakery was, when she suddenly heard somebody call out her name. She turned around to see a motorcycle driving towards her. It was Lisa.

She let out a surprised yelp when the motorcycle stopped next to her and Lisa took off her helmet to push it into her hands. 

"Put it on and get on behind me."

Jisoo nodded silently, then did as she was told. She climbed onto the motorcycle and slung her arms around Lisa's waist, just like she did the previous evening. Lisa started the engine again and started driving.

The city started flashing before Jisoo's eyes as Lisa picked up more speed, signs and shops and people were just flying by.

They drove for roughly twenty minutes before the engine was finally slowed down and then turned off. The two girls climbed down from the motorcycle and Jisoo handed Lisa the helmet. 

Then Lisa grabbed Jisoo's hand and lead her away from the street into a small park in the middle of the city. There was a small pond surrounded by grass and blooming trees and flowers, and although it was absolutely stunning only few people were around. 

They silently walked around for a few minutes before Lisa dropped her helmet onto the grass and mentioned the other girl to sit down. 

Awkward silence hung in the air and Lisa ran a hand through her hair before speaking up. "So, uh, why didn't you wait at the hotel? I told you I would pick you up again. Or do you not want to be here?"

Jisoo looked away before answering quietly, "I wasn't sure if you were telling the truth or were just being nice, so I decided to, uh, well... I waited but got impatient and set out to explore the city. I'm sorry. I didn't expect you to actually return."

Lisa nodded and fished a box of cigarettes and a lighter out of her pockets. She was about to light herself one up but then decided against it and put both down next to her. 

Warm air was blowing into their faces and Jisoo's hands were playing with the grass around her. She was so distracted that she barely even noticed the other getting closer and closer to her until another hand settled on top of hers. She looked up to see Lisa's face only inches from her own.

"What are you-", she couldn't finish the sentence because Lisa was alreafy kissing her, softly. Jisoo didn't kiss back, too worried they might be watched. The other noticed and pulled away, a frown on her face.

"Are you alright?", she asked, now again a few inches away, but still close enough for Jisoo to feel the blonde's breath on her lips. The Korean girl lightly shook her head and lowered her eyes.

"What if somebody sees us? What will they think about us?"

A small smile now rested on Lisa's lips. "Nobody is gonna care. Noone knows you here anyways and you are going to be gone again soon. Besides, we are all alone right now."

And only a moment later they were kissing, Jisoo's hands cupping Lisa's face, Lisa's hands tangled in Jisoo's hair. And neither one of them wanted this moment to end.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the kissing scene is short and cringy, I'm bad at writing things like this but I wanted to give it a shot anyways.


End file.
